


一本平平无奇的bl小说

by 666Sherry666



Series: 一本平平无奇的bl小说 [1]
Category: BL - Fandom, 架空 - Fandom, 穿书 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666Sherry666/pseuds/666Sherry666
Summary: bl，穿书，架空，随便写，脑洞
Series: 一本平平无奇的bl小说 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787143





	1. Chapter 1

婀荷甘

白司芮觉得自己这几天真是倒八辈子霉了。先是偷跑去琴岛玩被自家傻弟说漏嘴，家里人打电话一通臭骂赶紧回了渝城;当晚又被拉出去喝酒，没算到万年千杯不倒的自己却是直接断片睡人酒吧了，愣是第二天校庆表演没起来被全年级的人转着圈的找出了个大凤头;一咕噜爬起来澡都没来得及洗顶着- -身酒气加怼鼻尖儿上的臭骂飞奔过去完成了钢伴，-下台就接到编辑电话恭喜自己上一篇发表的完结小说被推上首页了，最新的连载小说也血赚的蹭了一波热度，捧着手机美滋滋的热乎劲儿还没过去呢打开网站一看差点没气吐血，点赞数几乎置顶了的评论又又又是来自那个叫“不主动不拒绝不承诺不负责”的傻逼。

关键是，顶着这么个绝世渣男头衔的傻逼还是给他刷浏览量刷礼物刷关注度最多的绿v级用户。

“这美强惨能不能先杀人再叭叭，这么能叭叭怕是妈死了坟头蹦迪也能叭叭段小号吧....

“摘下眼镜就变脸?这他妈是超人克拉克变身? ..

“尼玛又挖眼?这眼珠子属电灯泡子呢，安哪儿哪儿亮? .. 看不见挖一只不得了，眯一眯眼很难吗. ."

白司芮....”.

喂你他妈不愿看别看啊啊啊，挤兑个屁啊! ! !老子缺你这点流量? ?

缺.有点缺...

白司芮看了看他评论下的点赞数和跟评量，一度怀疑大家都不是来看他小说而是来评论区看他吐槽再披皮对线battle的。这渣男怕是藏了个吐槽玩梗语料库，拿他评论区当练嘴皮辩论场还上瘾了，结果少得可怜的粉丝还推举他当粉头，打起什么“粉到深处自然黑的旗号”，成功把他带火，没充一分钱就推上了铜臭味儿十足的首页。

“小白呀，你这几个粉丝你可得好好宠着，更文的时候提一提答个谢呀，他们可是帮大忙

了..平台编辑兴高采烈的恭喜犹在耳边回响。

谢谢..我谢他妈怎么还不从坟里跳出来砸碎他脑子看看那坑里是不是填了个珠穆朗玛峰! ! !白司芮昨晚断片后遗症，现在依旧头痛欲裂，出了礼堂后顶着午头正盛的大太阳一路上都脚步虚浮，恶狠狠的想，要不是明文规定写手不允许对读者表现恶意，他早就把那傻逼祖宗十八代挨个问候一个遍了，看看这家伙嘴这么毒，上辈子妈尿毒症喝鹤顶红自决的吗?

这他妈都什么事儿啊，白司芮扶着额角，痛苦的想。

拖着脚步回宿舍蒙头睡了一下午，快天黑的时候又被叮叮当当响个不停的电话吵醒。烦躁的他心里暗下发誓以后再也不把最爱的歌设成铃声了。

“芮芮! !你起来没! !今晚Galaxy订了散台，八点学校北门等你啊!”

电话里传来核桃兴奋的声音。“核桃我今晚不去了，我....”.

“不管不管头没掉就行，今晚约了大帅哥，不见不散啊!!”他平日里温温柔柔的声音又骤然拔高了一个档，兴奋的似乎要穿到电话这头揪自己的领子往床下拖。

“胡..”

“嘟..嘟.嘟.."

胡桃夭你个见了男的就走不动路的骚精!

心里有一丝犹豫，身体倒是诚实的腾地坐起就床下跳，冲完澡出来翻了件印染的红衬衫穿.上，摸摸白亮的脖子，又挑了条弯刀银链子挂上，正站在阳台.上对着镜子臭美纠结今晚核桃，约出来的值不值得他化化妆，一个室友走出来接水，看似平常的问道“你今晚又出去蹦迪呀?”

白司芮顿时心下烦躁，心想关你屁事，你他妈又想出去说老子啥。由于他爱玩爱出去折腾,平日里和三个天天闷屋里的室友交际惨淡，形如陌路，可他妈这仨人跟老娘们儿似的特爱嚼他的舌根子，背地里经常和别人嘴碎他的事情，这要不是有一次听他们说漏嘴去翻了学院发表评论论坛他都还一直跟个傻子似的想和他们增进关系友好相处。都快成学院名人了还友好你

妈! !

匆匆的整理了下头发，也顾不得化什么妆了，胸前卡上个小包就往外走，敷衍道“不一定呢,门锁了吧今晚。”路过另一个正脚搭桌子.上翻手机的室友贺宇时，似是听到他偏头嗤笑着"哼”了一声，忍着想回头踹他一脚的冲动，“嘭”一下摔上宿舍门，压着火冲出了宿舍楼。

迟早把这帮傻逼打的叫不出妈来，白司芮心想。

Galaxy是渝城最潮的酒吧街.上最火爆的夜店,也都快是白司芮的第二个家了，除了音响灯光选曲气氛帅哥美女，最吸引他的却是他们熟人给的免费酒水。唉，几个学生偶尔来还能开个卡奢侈一把，像他这样三天两头来消费却是承担不起，还好认识内部营销Wills,就喜欢拉他们这些漂亮的男孩女孩来充场，送起酒水果盘也是豪爽的不行。眼下正在给刚过安检门的白司芮和核桃带手环。

“芮芮今天打扮的很妖啊，这红色选的太对了，趁你这女孩子都羡慕不来的白皮肤靓极

了。"Wills一边给他带手环趁机摸两把他的手一边挤眉弄眼的笑着夸他，他咧嘴灿烂的笑了笑没互夸回去。这四十多岁的老男人，弄潮编着头非洲辫戴着个紫色护目镜，但已经爬上了脸的皱纹和甜腻的笑容次次让白司芮恶心。让他摸两把已经是极限了，他可没法违心的恭维回去。

旁边的核桃妖倒是嫌弃的不行，瞥了他一眼，努着小嘴道“和我出门眉毛也不化，香水也不撒。”干净的脸庞露出熟悉的可爱无辜的表情,嘴_上一点不落儿好，“要不是我在车.上给他倒鼓一下，带出来都丢我的人。

白司芮白了他一眼没开口，他向来都是会好好收拾自己的，今天倒是因着一连串倒霉事再加上被室友惹火给忘了。谁不知道他虽然没软媚漂亮的核桃对自己的形象严苛，但次次也是精致帅气，洗把脸拿手抓两把头发就出门来这种地方实在不是他的作风。

“哈哈哈那里唷你这核桃妖精，"Wills对着核桃又是一阵甜言。“你俩这小脸蛋儿可正是时下小年轻们最喜欢的浓颜系长相，走哪儿都惹桃花儿呢，喏，”他朝不远处角落里供宾客休息排位的角落扬了扬下巴，“瞧那个小帅哥长的也是这一挂，坐个角落都惹眼的不行。”

其实白司芮刚过安检门的时候就注意到他了，像他们这些正值青春漂亮年纪的孩子一个个正是颜控的不行的时候，更何况，他还是个外形身材样样出众的gay,不管对方是不是同类，他的目光总是会一下子被那些漂亮的脸蛋吸引。

“妖孽啊...”白司芮心里蹦出了这个词，他第一次想把美丽用于形容一个男生，啊不，男人。似是等的不耐烦的微微眯起的凤眼，高挺的鼻梁.上划过一滴汗水，还有喝水时微微滚动的喉结，整张脸落在白司芮眼里又攻又欲，精致逼人。妈妈呀啊啊我太可了这个男人! !他在心里嚎叫。

核桃也回头撇了一眼，又瘪了瘪嘴，他不喜欢这种类型的长相，精致漂亮他一个人就管够了，他更喜....“啊快，芮芮，我们快进去看看约好的帅哥来了没有。"他迅速撇过头凑到白司芮耳边叫到一边急急地扯他的胳膊。

白司芮被扯得-步三回头舍不得的看了好几眼，-会儿人多起来，上哪儿找去，更何况他万一过会儿换地方了..可惜今天核桃喊了人，不然试着去邀请他和自己一个台岂不美哉?

在他即将过转角被拉进帘后的喧嚣世界时，那个妖孽男人似乎抬眼望向了他。

“啪...四个....”白司芮顺着台子划手又摇了一把，看都没看，抬头皱着眉不耐的瞅着核

桃，“核桃，你叫的人呢?”

“快到了快到了，说是赶上堵车了，不然到的肯定比咱们早......”核桃忙着回消息头也不抬的应付他，顺着他又往上加一。

“你今晚叫这么阔气，我看你是想开场就喝醉让你那帅哥裹你走吧。”白司芮口气带着一.丝嘲讽，也没开他，自顾自的喝了半杯。心里却是越发不甘，刚刚应该喊那个男生的，至少，上去打个招呼也好啊，眼下快开场了挤进来的人越来越多，怕是不好出去了...

“hands up hands up high high"

“can you touch the sky"

耀眼的灯光突然聚集到dj台上，一排羽衣仙翅的性感辣妹出现在五彩斑斓的灯光和漫天挥洒的气氛纸之下，扭动着水蛇般的腰肢，在mc的嘶吼和舞池里人群的欢呼中伸展舞动。十一点到，开场了，放的依旧是白司芮最爱的硬好的歌。

舞池下散台这边灯光太暗，只有灯光扫过前端的一瞬间他看到了刚刚那个乖巧的美男

子。“咦，乖巧?”白司芮还在心里疑惑为什么会突然把这个词和妖孽如斯的男人联系在一起,身体又先行了，等他反应过来，已经站在到那个男人身边，手攀上他的手腕，眼巴巴的抬头望着他。

白司芮其实并不矮，一米八的个子在渝城这片地区已经是很少见的了，但显然眼前这个男人更是高的与周围格格不入。

“诶?”炫彩的灯光依然在dj台.上舞动，核桃隐约觉得身边突然一空，又突然挨着个悉窭帘宰的物体。他从手机微弱的屏幕光中抬头时，“啊”的嗷了一嗓子。全场的光线也亮起来了，把他的叫声淹没在更加震天响的电音舞曲中。性感舞.女们飞着吻依次扭下台，舞池里挤进更多的人补刚刚为舞女们留出的大片空间。只剩下,散台这边的核桃和舞池边缘散台前端的白司芮和那个美男子，以及，三人中间正一脸懵的白衣男孩，面面相觑。


	2. 2

想想现今花痴少女们喜欢的白衣少年，不过是白衬衫白t恤顶多白色卫衣，然而核桃眼前这个白衣少年才是真他妈的白衣啊。从领口捂到脚踝的白色长袍，袖口腰测还长着层层叠叠的白色绒毛宽宽的袖子被近乎苍白的小手揉着贴捧着脸颊，小嘴小眼都张着睁的极大。

核桃看看歪着脑袋脸上写满“这就是你叫的帅哥?”疑惑表情的白司芮和美男，低头再看看眼前这个明显脸上也挂满了问号的古装男孩，愣了愣神，顿时秀眉一拧，不满了，“你谁啊，突然出现吓死我了!

男孩也一脸懵逼，迷茫了半天憋出句，“你穿的啥啊?”.

“我靠你敢质疑小爷的衣品! ! !你咋不说你穿的跟个男鬼一样准备来这儿干啥?当人体画布?”

“对啊，我咋来这儿了?我在哪儿啊!魔君救我啊!!!”

男孩一捂眼睛就要哭。核桃被他气得直翻白眼。白司芮拉着他家美男已经跑过来了，-把拽下泪水湿漉漉的白袖子，有些不知所措，.“....你别哭呀...有话说话你哭啥呀，"也顾不上背后站着的刚拉来的美男，抬头冲着核桃压着火到，“草她妈这一未成年啊，让Wills看见以后咱俩甭想来了!”

男孩苍白的脸蛋.上沾满泪水，仿佛从刚刚的迷茫中清醒了过来，开始露出害怕的神色，“魔君呢.....呜呜....我要找魔君....我....我不唱也不跳了...魔君呢... .哇”

男孩比刚刚哭的更伤心了，核桃听到他说的奇奇怪怪的气的白眼快翻过去了，怀疑是混进来了个小神经病。见周围人的目光开始往这边聚集，白司芮也开始不满了，刚想开口，旁边伸过来一-只白皙修长的大手，轻轻按在男孩捂住眼睛的手上，一道极富磁性声音清清冷冷的从斜上方传来，“小朋友，别哭了，有什么话我们出去说吧。

小男孩从层层叠叠的袖子后面探出泪汪汪的大眼睛看了看他，又看了看四周，似乎是觉得这么吵吵嚷嚷的自己也受不了，于是，轻轻点了点头。

美男拉着他偏头示意了一下白司芮，便先行向出口走去。

白司芮已经原地开花了。

我靠，美男声音真太他妈好听了!

卧槽，美男第一句话居然不是和我说的! !

白司芮乖乖的跟在美男和白衣傻逼的背后恶狠狠地盯着白白的那道背影忿忿的骂。

“擦擦脸吧。”美男递给白衣小朋友一张香香的纸，小朋友坐在Galacy门口的休息椅上，耷拉着小脑袋依然在一抽一抽的哭，头上绑着的白色羽毛也在微风中一颤一颤的。从里面出来看到外面来来往往的华丽男女和亮堂堂的小吃车，他显然更害怕了，陷入一种让白司芮看不懂的惊恐中。

“可以讲讲了吧，你谁呀?你咋啦?你老哭

啥?”白司芮一下蹲在男孩面前，有点气愤的盯着他。

!美男的纸还没给我用过呢!你她妈哪儿来的小妖精想抢老子到手的食物!他在心里毫不怜惜的怒吼出真正想问的问题。

那只白皙的大手又伸了出来，抚上男孩的脑

袋，“我来问吧，”语气比刚刚更放轻了，清冷之余变得柔软了些，"小朋友，你叫什么名字?你从哪儿过来的?你为什么穿成这个样子?”声音好听的让白司芮不禁恍惚这要是在床上搂着他在耳边哄他自己该酥成什么样子。

大手仿佛有魔力，白衣男孩慢慢抬起了头，挂着泪花糯糯的说:“我不是小朋友，我已经好几百岁了。”

白司芮瞪大了双眼，仿佛听见了一个精神病开始讲述自己精神臆想症下胡编故事的惯用开头。

美男低头和一脸完了要开始听傻逼讲故事了的白司芮对视了一眼，美丽的面孔绽出一丝对这个开头也是哭笑不得的神情:“然后呢，小神..仙?”

“我不是神仙，我是雀族小妖，”男孩看着两人认真的摇了摇头，继续天真道，“我叫巫晴诺，我哥哥叫巫舒乐，我们是灭魇魔君的一对男

宠。”说完还有点开心似的微微笑了一下，露出两颗可爱的小虎牙。

.“....”白司芮没忍住笑了出来，虽然小男孩的话里听起来有点熟悉的东西。但看着这个外表看起来顶多十岁，大晚上顶着一身奇怪羽毛的长袍还自称好几百岁的小妖怪，说自己是什么魔君的男宠，他也一时想不起来。只觉得，这小屁孩儿怕不是偷看什么狗屁三流架空色情小说看魔障，想男孩子想疯了吧。

低头笑了一会儿发现头顶没声音了，-抬头发现小朋友不说了，正气呼呼的睁着小圆眼睛瞪着他，美男到没表现出什么不一样的神色，只是静静的等着听下文。

“啊我没笑...我嗓子痒，嗓子...男宠小仙.啊不..男宠小妖..你继续..继续.."白司芮也想听听他要给他男宠的身份编点什么故事，立马正色道。

小男孩又讲了些什么他的什么妖族身世，他是怎么和哥哥到魔君身边，什么魔君魔性大发企图灭另掉一个大陆上的妖魔鬼怪各族，什么魔君的覆魂珠，断断续续听的他头大。

突然一个低磁清冷的声音接了进来:“你说他拿到了覆魂珠，之后是不是说了很多要一统下界全大陆，甚至反叛.上神山的话，之后你是不是突然开始笑着唱他最爱听的曲子，又跳舞吸引他的注意力，之后你哥哥一箭射穿那颗珠子的七魂之一，然后魔君被埋伏在四周的叛军活捉?”

小男孩张着嘴愣了半响，缓缓抱住头不说话了，细瘦的十指扒住束起有些散乱的头发，呜呜咽咽道:“是啊..呜呜...是我...是我背叛了他...他对我那么好..我却一次一次伤他的心..几百年来...-次又一次..

白司芮却是听到美男接话就奇怪的站起来，听到小男孩肯德答案更是一脸惊讶:“你怎么知道啊?你之前听过别的神经病讲同样的故事?还是所有神经病的故事都是同一个版本?”

美男听到他大声说出“神经病”三字后平静的神情带上一丝责备的看了他一眼，才道:“你不觉得这个故事听起来很耳熟吗，"他顿了顿，嘴角带上一丝轻微的嘲讽，“和榭篝网站首页.上最新的.那篇几乎一模一样。”

啊!是啊!魔族、雀族、灭魇魔君、巫晴诺、覆魂珠...卧槽!这他妈不是他.上一篇完结的小说，嘛!上个月才写完，这个月倒是就被霉运和酒精给麻的忘脑后了。

草!白司芮忍不住低声骂道，妈的不会是自己瞎编乱造的小黄书把人家小孩儿搞神经了吧!摊上麻烦事了啊这可! !刚刚还笑话什么狗屁三流架空色情小说，现在才发现竟是自己奚落道自己头.上了。

他还在一-旁又惊又气的抓头骂娘，美男已经蹲下身去又掏出纸巾，然后轻握住小男孩的下巴给他擦了擦脸颊上的泪水，对着依旧泪珠子簌簌扑落嗫嚅着“连你们都知道了..我伤害了

他.."几乎要缩成一团的白毛小团低声说道:“小朋友...你谁都没伤害..你冷静一下.."然后语气中带了几分严肃的又道，“以后少看点这种智障书，都把你教坏了，这种吐槽都吐烂了的书怎么能让你变成这样呢。”

还正在惊气无措中的白司芮，本来听到美男又出声安慰他，心里稍稍平静了些，还心里美滋滋的想自己今晚勾搭的美男可真是相貌脾气样样都好。结果冷不防听到后半截，心里- -沉,;下午睡一觉压下去的火气腾的就冒上来了。

美男冲着白衣小男孩说完话，刚准备站起来,头顶传来一道冷冰冰的声音:“你说谁的书智障呢。”

一抬眼，只见那双初见如鹿般清亮明媚的大眼睛此时如同欲炸毛的猫眯般眯起，-张精致的小脸此时更是环绕层层乌云

美男心想，嗯?有意思。


	3. 3

美男抬起头看着白司芮乌云密布的小脸，粉嫩嫩的嘴巴微微嘟起，像个受了什么委屈的小孩子，不觉轻声笑了出来。  
“我说的是那个脑残写手啊，文章没有逻辑，文风低龄，烂梗用的吐槽无力，哦，如果你看蟹黄网的话。”美男忽视白司芮越来越黑的脸，笑眯眯道。“啊，你怎么这个表情，莫非你认识他？”  
“我……”怎么说？说那个人就是我？不行不行，被这么好看的皮囊鄙视，太丢人了啊！  
“你干什么 随便说别人，那好歹也是他辛辛苦苦创作出来的心血欸！“虽然…也不辛苦…也就少玩了几个晚上的游戏。  
“噗——“ 更气人了，他居然笑出了声，”是是是，你说的对，那我给他道歉。“美男嘴上说着他，眼睛却直直的盯着白司芮，悠黑的眸子漾出一片璀璨星河。他们站在酒吧门口，来来往往人声喧嚣，可对视的那一瞬间，他的心停滞了，大脑不受控制的忘记了美男刚刚嘲笑他的恶劣行为，在颅内满屏幕的给白司芮打满了”真好看啊“，”他笑起来怎么能这么好看呢“的痴汉语录。  
“我…我又不是他，你随便道什么歉。“白司芮忽视掉美男已经识破他就是那个所谓的傻逼写手的事实，只想赶紧翻过这一篇，目光瞥到小团子依旧迷茫又泛着浓浓睡意的大眼睛正眨巴眨巴的看着他俩，才想起来还有这么尊扮相奇怪，思想奇怪，说话奇怪的三奇小朋友还在身边。”诶，你说，他怎么办啊。“  
“有困难找警察呗。”美男说着掏出手机想找最近的公安局地址，被白司芮一把拦住。要是真把白衣小仙子送警察局他可就麻烦了，问从哪儿来的，从酒吧捡的，得，未成年进酒吧，他是从犯；问为什么他是谁，又把他小说里那堆奇奇怪怪的人物拿出来一通说，等查写手的时候查到自己头上，得，毒害未成年；问他们是谁，陌生人，地，万一再怀疑他俩拐卖洗脑未成年。不成不成，虽然他经常顶风搞黄色，在净网期间车开的还6到飞起，但这违法犯罪进局子他可从来没想过啊，为避免嫌疑，还是远离为好。  
白衣小朋友也吓得不行，连连摆手，缩成一团道：“我不要找别人，拜托你们别把我交给别人，你们留下我，魔君会重谢你们的。”  
白司芮翻了个大大的白眼，谁知道你家魔君什么时候也能穿来渝城呢，或者把你接回去呢，结果美男居然盯着看完了他翻白眼的全过程，搞得他无比尴尬，顿觉形象大毁，连忙伸手遮挡住眼睛，大声道：“得了得了，直接去开房吧。”  
结果这声愣是喊得大了，白司芮感觉空气顿时安静了下来，酒吧门口醒酒的酒醒的喝没喝酒的都转过头来看着他，胡桃夭更是站在酒吧门口一副我出来晚了错过了什么大戏的眼光看着他，做出默声大喊北鼻牛逼加油干的口型。不…不是这样，啊啊啊，白司芮脸红的想找地方躲起来。  
啊，有了，就这里。  
白衣小朋友眼睁睁看着长相精致的红衣哥哥一把钻进个高腿长的黑衣哥哥怀里，顺手还拉起他的外套把自己捂了个严严实实。  
“快走快走，快点啊。“白司芮急急的抬头，拽了两把美男衣角催到。  
美男很给面子的一把抱住他，另一只手提起看的已然呆滞的小朋友，快步走向路边停着一溜的出租车之一。  
“师傅，去希尔顿假日。“  
“要得，坐好哈。“  
希…希尔顿？？这么有钱的吗，妈妈呀，我撞土豪啦！！这是司机师傅一脚下去一骑绝尘以前，白司芮脑袋里的最后一个念头。

希尔顿是渝城唯一一家坐落在闹市区的超五星的酒店，说白了，就是离Galaxy这一众酒吧超级近，十分方便夜夜笙歌的富二代靓仔辣妹们酒醉嗨狂的糜烂生活。  
只是白司芮没想到有一天他也能被带来这里，这要是不知道实情但了解他日常行径的人看到，准会以为他被什么土豪爸爸包养了。不过，白司芮歪头想起美男在车上就轻车熟路的打电话安排，下了车又轻车熟路的带他们直接上电梯，顿觉这个爸爸的大腿抱的也值了，恩，要是真包养自己也是净赚不亏啊。  
还好，美男倒也没有很夸张的把他们带到什么超豪华总统套房，只是高层的一个外表看起来和其他房间无甚不同的房间门口。  
“你们住这儿，”他把房卡交给白司芮，转身走向对门，“我就在对面。’  
“哎，“这倒是令白司芮没想到的了，刚刚还在憧憬今晚要和美男大战三百回合，看看他肩宽腰挺，臀翘腿长的完美希腊雕塑身材，就能想象到那底下的大家伙晚上定是能把自己爽的欲死欲仙，谁知…“我不习惯和陌生人住…”看着美男不动声色的皱了下眉，急忙补充道，“啊，我是说和陌生的小孩子住。谁知道他晚上会不会打呼磨牙尿床踹人啊…”  
“歪！”白衣小男孩被莫名cue到，瞌睡都醒了，气急道，“我三百岁了，早就不干那些小孩子的事情了！！”说完，他似是明白了什么，露出一抹天真的笑容凑近白司芮，说出的话却一点不天真，“我看你不是不习惯我，而是存心思想和漂亮大哥哥住吧。”音量刚刚好美男也能听的一清二楚。  
“是又怎么样，难道你很愿意和我这样的陌生哥哥睡嘛？”白司芮见自己被揭穿了，干脆给自己找了个台阶下，也顾不上看美男现在脸上的表情了。  
“你说的对，要是魔君知道我和别人一起睡了，一定会大发雷霆的…”白衣小男孩似是想到了什么，嘴巴里念念叨叨的，一把拿走白司芮手里的房卡，刷的进了屋一把关上房门。  
“你个小神经病又在念叨什么奇奇怪怪的东西啊！“白司芮哭笑不得，这才抬头看向美男，假装无奈的摊了摊手，实则目的已经透露的很明确了。  
美男似乎也没想到白司芮会这么直接，直接掏出房卡，刷卡打开房门。白司芮正在他背后激动的搓着小手窃喜他终于能和美男进一个屋子了的时候，美男突然一把把他拉进了屋猛地推上了房门把他一把抵在门后。  
“你想干什么，嗯？“他俯下身，温热的呼吸带着些微的酒气撒在白司芮的唇畔，火热的指腹若即若离的轻描着他的唇瓣，一只手抵在门上，另一只手慢慢收紧环在他的腰际。  
眼看自己的目的快要达成，今晚不仅泡到帅哥，住到豪华酒店，还能和帅气多金的哥哥滚床单，要不是那个白衣小男孩突然出现甚煞风景，今晚简直完美到爆炸啊啊。白司芮乐的忽闪着大眼睛用情的盯着美男，小嘴似嘟非嘟的迎了上去。  
美男轻笑了下，也毫不抗拒的俯身吻住了他，唇齿打开白司芮柔软的唇瓣，钩住带着轻甜香味的小舌，刚刚还在腰间大手现在浑身游走，四处点火，令他周身的温度都升了起来。美男的吻技极佳，白司芮越来越觉得头脑空白，呼吸都无法稳住，神思都变得迷离起来。不知何时，美男已经脱光白司芮的衣服，猝不及防地一个发力将人压在房间客厅的地毯上。臀瓣被人像捏面团一样把玩，光裸的背脊被滚烫的胸膛覆盖，白司芮只觉灼热的呼吸近在咫尺，低沉的声线响在耳畔:“你想的是这个吗，宝贝。”  
美男顺着脊柱一路向上舔，在皮肤上留下一连串湿热的吻，暧昧的水痕绵延在微微泛着粉色的皮肤上，格外旖旎动人。他撕咬着白司芮颈后的皮肤，一只手画着圈揉弄人胸前肿胀挺立的乳首，令身下的人没一会儿就发出小动物般的哼叫声。  
白司芮只觉得自己如同一个软体动物般被美男抱过来又翻过去，唇舌手指齐逗弄的他已然舒爽的神思都要飞出天外了。他的手被带向下方，握住一根火热硬物，迷离间也不禁震惊那物非人的尺寸。想想他无论是谈过的男朋友还是这般来酒吧约过的男人，这般让他沉迷沦陷，尺度又叫人欲罢不能的尤物，这还是第一个呢。  
白司芮趴跪在地毯上，臀缝被美男随手挤来的护手霜糊满，两根手指在他穴道内时进时退地开拓着，修长的指节侵犯按压着敏感点，黏腻的水声很快响在空气中。  
神志已经抽离了身体，白司芮感觉到美男炙热的皮肤贴合过来，他被蒸腾的气浪包裹起来，像是被丢进一锅缓缓升温的热水里，肌肉酸软，意识游离，连骨头都煮化了。  
一波又一波猛烈的攻击令他愈发招架不住，即将攀上高潮之际，他听到美男在他耳边轻轻呼出几个字。  
“时放逐，我的名字。“


	4. 4

白司芮是被疼醒的，他抱着一个软软的东西蹭了半天，脑袋里迷迷糊糊的想他昨晚怎么可以这么猛，腰部的酸涩直接蔓延到全身，连眼皮都酸沉难以睁开。  
不过这个软软的东西是什么？  
他一睁眼，猛地看到一片黝黑光滑的闪亮鳞片，注意到他的动静，亮光瞬间一闪，一颗漆黑圆润的小脑袋猛地凑到他眼前，绿莹莹的大眼睛眨巴眨巴仿佛天真无邪，然而这卡姿兰大眼睛的主人是…一只蜥蜴！！  
“啊！！！！！”白司芮吓的猛地坐起，接着腰疼的他又嗷了出来。  
“你叫什么啊！”一个陌生的男声不满的传来，“你这么大声，被魔君听到了咱俩就都完蛋了！”  
白司芮这才猛地清醒过来，认真的开始打量身边环境，绣花的锦被，缀满珍珠的纱帘，木质雕花的隔扇，以及，白司芮看向声音的来源，一个一习白衣，头饰羽绒，长身而立的青年男子。  
“哇哇哇哇哇我这是在哪里！！！！”白司芮又想跳起来了，然而腰痛不允许，“你...又是谁！！”  
“我呀，你不认识我了嘛？怎么，那天帮你爬了那个帅哥的床，今天再见就翻脸不认人了？”白衣男子慢悠悠的走近，坐近桌子给自己倒了杯茶。  
“你？”白司芮目光上下仔细打量了白衣男子，头脑中浮现隐约的白衣小男孩身影与眼前的白衣身资重合，“我去，不会是你吧？”  
“的确是我啊，之前是因为去了你们的空间，莫名身子就变小了，现在回来了，我就恢复正常了呀。”白衣男子转着杯子，摇摇脑袋开心的说。  
“不是，等等等等，这是哪里，你在说什么啊？？”白司芮被他嘴里的什么空间啊恢复的搞迷糊了。  
“你自己起来看吧，你穿越到我的世界来了。”白衣男子站起身来长袖一挥，指指周围，“你看，我说我没骗你吧。”  
穿越？不是，怎么和昨晚那个美男睡了一觉，就睡来这个地方来？？？’对了，那个…那个他叫什么来着？他在哪里？“  
：你说那天那个小帅哥？这我就不知道了，我回来的时候就发现你姿势猥琐的躺在我的床上，这两天都不省人事，我说啊，你睡成这样不知道的还以为你死了呢。“  
“这两天？？不是吧，我还连躺了好几天？？？”这信息量有点大啊，白司芮一时觉得头脑爆炸，腰酸背痛，可刚准备躺下，身侧那只滑溜溜的黑蜥蜴又兴冲冲的攀上他胳膊。  
“啊啊啊啊这是什么啊，你快走开啊啊啊”白司芮几乎是翻滚下床的，瞪大眼睛惊恐的盯着那只小兽。  
“你怕什么啊，这是灵蜥，她叫苏苏，多可爱啊，这可是魔君专门赏给我的异域灵兽，”白衣男子拂袖上前捧起灵蜥，宠溺的抚摸道。  
魔君、灵蜥，穿越，白衣男子，古风的空间，白司芮被醒来经历的这一遭一遭变故惊得头脑一片空白，小黑蜥蜴扭头用水灵灵的大眼睛看着他，眨巴着又要来攀他。  
“诶，苏苏！“白衣男子一个没抓住，灵蜥又扑了上去，于是，眼见着，白司芮就直挺挺的白眼一翻，晕过去了。

昏昏暗暗的白司芮睁开眼，一片雾蒙蒙的，是渝城常见的云雨大雾天，山城步道上一级一级的青石板，湿漉漉的雨水化成露滴挂在石沿。眼前的场景十分的熟悉，但他却怎么也想不起来是在哪里。  
隐喻听到前方有争执声，他拾级而上，两旁的树丛和房屋渐向两边，露出宽阔的石阶路，终于，在石阶的顶端，他见到了争执声音的主人。  
一黑一红两道身影，皆着古代服饰，红衣男子束着高高的发辫，而随着他语气和神情愈发激动，高马尾和其上的珠饰随之一跳一跳的，甚是滑稽可爱。黑衣男子略高，拄着一柄长剑，低头注视着他，默默不语。  
“’你也去了，几年间发生的事你都经历过了，所以你现在的表情是想怎么样，是想发表一通悲悯当事人的感言吗！”红衣男子似乎想上前揪住黑衣男子，但最终没有动手，只是冷笑着看着他。  
“昭僖…我…”黑衣男子却是猛地一把把红衣男子拽进怀里，一手紧搂住他，一手覆上他黑发上那跳跃气愤的珠饰。“是我的错，但我并不想这样。”  
“呵，你并不想这样。”红衣男子气的想挣脱他的怀抱他，却几下没能推开，只得狠狠一口咬住他的肩膀，“百里，你忘了吗，笔在你手里，你想怎么写怎么写，别人的命运不就掌握在你手里吗。”  
那口咬的极狠极深，白司芮能看到黑衣男子肩头的白线纹绣渐渐染红，想想都是极痛的，然而黑衣男子只是微微皱着眉，一副极其痛苦的样子，手却一点没松，反而更加收紧怀抱，似乎一松开便再也没有机会抱住他了似的。  
“昭僖…我知道你恨我，是我错对你了，求你给我弥补的机会，求你千万不要做傻事。”黑衣男子侧头轻轻吻了吻红衣男子的发侧，却被他一个使劲躲了过去，也挣脱了他的怀抱。  
“百里长梧，这一切都晚了，早在你下笔的那一瞬，在我拿到笔的那一时，这一切一切便都已经无可挽回了。”  
红衣男子怪笑着，从怀里掏出了什么金光闪闪的柱体，口中默念着什么，紧接着，他凌空跃起，在空中飞舞着画出些字符的纹路。这一切都发生在电光火石之间，似乎他早已计划好，黑衣男子还未来得及动作，便被字符中伸出的血红的荆棘藤条紧紧缚住，无数锋利的尖端小刺扎进他裸露在黑衣外的皮肤，留下的血痕和印记仿佛新刻的纹身。接着更多的藤条从字符中伸出，同时在白雾中迸出道道夺目金光，伸向白司芮身后的遥遥远方，红衣男子仿佛称起一把擎苍金伞，浑身沐浴金光，远远望去状似毁天灭地的远古神祇。  
“昭僖！昭僖！快停下！“黑衣男子顾不上浑身被刺满的血窟窿，剧烈的挣扎竟带着那藤条离他越来越近。  
“哼，我的长梧哥哥“红衣男子猛地回头，伸手掐住黑衣男子的脖子，指甲深陷脖颈的嫩肉中，”这都是你逼我的，因为你欠我，从我出生的那一刻，这一切就已经注定了！“  
那红衣男子回头的一瞬间，白司芮猛地捂住胸口，深呼吸几口都无法感受到任何空气，，仿佛那只手也握住了他的脖子，因为，那张脸，竟然和他的一模一样！

“可以了哈，装装就得了，3，2，1，醒！“白司芮感觉脸颊被轻轻拍了几下，耳边响起好听的低语。  
睁眼的那一瞬，白司芮对上一双好看的黑眸，略冷的眼神藏在纤长的睫毛后，显得竟有些禁欲的美。是，美男！  
“啊，你！“白司芮激动的坐起，一把握住他的胳膊，艰难的咽了一口口水，一时语塞就不知从何说起。  
“也没什么大碍，许是夜间受凉，有些发热，所以嗜睡了些。”美男轻轻拍了拍他的手，不动声色的挣开他，接着弯腰将手背放在白司芮的额间，“现下以及不热了。需要的药我写在桌子上了，顺子去照着拿来，用红方水混着服下就好了。“  
白司芮瞪大了眼睛，一脸茫然的看着美男叽里咕噜的对着身后嘱咐了一大堆，等他回过头来，才发现他也穿着昨天白衣少年同款宽大袍子，只不过是墨黑色，束着银白色长流苏腰封，微卷半长的黑发慵懒的披在肩头。感受到他的微怔，美男叫周围围着的人都退下，只留下那个白衣男子，接着坐在他身边。“怎么还能醒了又晕了呢。“  
“不…不是，你怎么也在这儿…怎么也穿成这样了!”白司芮简直无语了，怎么打了一炮俩人都给掀这儿奇怪的地方来了。  
“穿越啊…晴诺不是和你说了嘛，穿的嘛，很正常啊，你不也穿着？”美男一副已然适应穿越身份的语气，很是自然的说道。  
白司芮一低头，果然，自己也穿着一习宽大的红袍，只不过比他们身上的料子轻薄的多。  
白衣少年估计是觉得白司芮太迟钝太懵了，疾步走上了一把握住他的胳膊认真的说，“我给你捋捋。你别再懵了，你穿越了，穿越到我的世界来了，他也是”他指指美男，接着说，“所幸现在还没到魔君夺权的时间，但魔君也依然很强大，你们现在就在他的王宫中，不过他并不知道你们的存在，所以，从现在起，你们要伪装成身份，放逐已经抽过卡牌了，他是医者，所以现在就是我请来给魔君治疗隐疾的民间神医，而你，请抽吧。”白衣少年说我，从袖中变魔法般变出一个匣子，里面装着一叠金制卡牌。  
白司芮准备去摸牌的时候，白衣少年还兴奋的搓搓手道：“没想到这个牌真的有一天会派上用场啊。“  
白司芮想，这也是靠运气的事情，想起自己在还在21世纪和人玩狼人杀时的臭手，就不禁想要为自己即将迎来的身份…悲鸣…呜哇…歌…歌姬是什么鬼？？  
“我看看，歌姬，行，正好下个月是魔君生宴，你就当作我们请来的异域名动的歌姬前来为魔君献舞好了。“  
“卧槽，你胆敢再说一遍？？舞姬？？舞蹈还是武术？？”白司芮听到自己的身份牌险些咬掉舌头，想想自己堂堂男儿，要在什么鬼魔君面前献舞？？天大的笑话！  
“公平起见，自己摸得身份牌嘛，没关系，下个月十五才是生辰，你还有将近一个月的时间。“白衣少年义正言辞道，”不然，你什么都不做，凭空出现在宫里，回头魔君知道了，你让我如何交代？“  
“晴诺说得对，你要对自己有自信，我相信以你的身子，可以的。“美男也突然凑到白司芮耳边，暧昧的说道。  
白司芮生平第一次怨世道不公，老天你穿越就穿越，不是按套路一般都会穿到什么人身上吗，这下可好，没身份没户籍没名字的来了这儿被所谓的公平一通安排，自己算是有理也说不清了呜呜呜呜。


	5. 5

在宫中的刚开始几天，白司芮确信自己是又喝醉了做梦呢，毕竟穿越这种事情实在太不符合自己从小接受的近十年的思想政治唯物主义教育了，再说，真穿越的话，他更希望穿越到高考前一天，还能回味回味考题一举上个清北呢。他想着再梦一会儿胡桃夭就会一个电话把自己吵醒，且说这是他第一次不反感胡桃夭吵自己反而还盼着呢。  
于是，刚开始的几天，本着自己的梦自己做主的观念，白司芮在宫中及其放肆。不仅把白衣少年，哦对，他叫巫晴诺，偷借给自己的殿宇全然当成自家民宿，更是好好享受了一把现实生活中享受不到的仆从全勤伺候，什么衣来伸手饭来张口简直爽到不行，期间美男，哦对，美男真名叫时放逐，唉，话说这么狂野放肆的名字和美男那么艳绝鬼魅的外貌实在不符…梦里这段时间，美男住在巫晴诺他哥巫舒乐的宫殿里，两人倒是结伴来看过他。  
说到这里，白司芮觉得这个巫舒乐在自己梦里和自己实在是不太对付，首先，人长的实在太过艳丽，一习紫衣美的像个女人，比自己还精致过分，虽是个梦，但美男住在他的宫殿里让白司芮想起来就担心不已；况且，他们来看他的时候，不知那个美人对他哪里不满，从见到他就没给个好脸色，仿佛他白司芮天生欠着他什么似的，于是，他也臭脸相对。所幸，之后他就没再来过了。  
晴诺也没在宫中出现，听说，是兄弟俩一起去服侍那个魔君了。白司芮不仅为自己在梦中丰富的想象力和创造力点赞，不仅两男共侍一夫，还是亲哥俩，也不知这魔君能否消受得起，他还挺好奇这梦里的魔君是个什么样子，是长着犄角的三眼怪兽还是九头六臂的奇形异兽。  
这倒让他感觉很美了，毕竟，晚上就只有他和放哥两人在两个空荡荡的自家宫殿里，又是自己的梦，主场作战，岂能放过？？  
放哥倒是一副到哪里都很适应的样子，自从知道他把这里当成梦境也只是挑了挑眉毛，提醒了句，“反正你别忘了下个月献舞就行”。  
白司芮心里翻了一百个大白眼，怎么可能做个梦能梦一个月，还梦成连续剧了不成，便赖着放哥陪他胡闹，想着自己许是那天晚上被宠爱的太过舒爽，才在之后又累有晕的入梦后还又梦见了他，想想自己醒来估计就看不见他了，也没留什么联系方式，万一这美男拔屌无情，醒来发现他已经干干净净不留一片云彩的离去了，自己还能上哪儿找他去，梦里不抓紧机会闹一闹他，岂不亏哉？  
因此，最近几天，两宫中仅留的几个口风及严的下人总能看到晴诺殿下殿中的红衣舞姬以各种理由跑去舒乐殿下殿中的黑衣神医那里，不是他那里的糕点格外好吃，就是庭前的玉露花赏心悦目，即使是傍晚被赶回来了，半夜也能抱着枕头哭唧唧的在殿前挠门，说什么那边蝉鸣吵的自己脑仁疼，直闹的那神医黑着个脸给他开门，才一把抱住跟个人形挂件似的进屋。  
不过跑来跑去没什么，倒是有一晚，那名叫东郭顺的小宫女拉着边门守夜的侍卫哥哥偷摸着往湖边青桑林去想小小风流一下，却看到远处，幽幽银月光耀着湖边微波，舞姬大人双颊红晕晕一副醉态踮脚拉低神医大人霸道的吻着，边吻边嘟囔着什么还开始伸手解两人的衣服，夏夜微热，两人都穿着清凉，舞姬大人自己的红纱两下就被解开了，露出白皙光滑的胸膛，然而那位神医大人看到却是眉心微皱，一把拉住他的衣服把人捂了个严实，打起横抱着舞姬大人快步离开，向着宫殿的方向去。小宫女和小侍卫看的一呆，仿佛知道了什么了不得的秘密，然而一想自家魔君和殿下们，很快就贴心的理解了，还心照不宣的烂在了肚子里。  
只是第二天，看见舞姬大人扶着腰一副腰废了的样子拖着步子往自己宫殿走的滑稽样子，忍不住笑的连洒扫工具都拿不住了。

将近一周，漆羽宫中主殿夜夜红烛摇曳，两位侍寝殿下自从进入就没再出来，而后方的漆色、漆唐两殿也不安分，白司芮可劲的勾引时哥进行他的荒淫荒诞大业。只是越到后期，他越发慌张，究其原因，是因为每日早上起来的腰部的酸涩和后穴的疼痛感实在是太真实了，半夜时哥给他清理时后面流出来的白浊和连带出的血丝让他愈发意识到一个事实，卧槽这特么不是梦，这是现实啊！！！  
于是，在意识到这一事实的这日早上，时放逐发现他已经陪白司芮躺到快日上三竿了，怀里的小人儿还没有任何起床的意思，莫非是这几天太放松了一不小心把他给累着了？  
时放逐真的认真的反思了一下自己，然后低头看看怀里把自己裹成一团小粽子状的白司芮，掀开他的被角，戳戳他的脸颊，轻声道：’小白，你醒了没？’  
小人儿皱皱眉头，又往他怀里拱了拱。时放逐认认真真观察了一阵，突然埋下头去猛地含住白司芮白皙小巧的耳珠。  
“啊~”白司芮的耳朵异常的敏感，温暖湿润的口腔激的他轻声叫出声，出口才意识到自己装睡被识破了。  
“哟，不装了啊，怎么今天还玩起装睡赖床的游戏了？梦外睡，梦里可不能再这么个睡法啊…”时放逐继而伸出舌头细细的舔舐那柔软细致的耳骨，一边轻笑着说。  
白司芮脑子里一下子想起前几日每日自己耍赖放肆时都会挂在嘴边的话：“这是我的梦，当然我做主啦！你还不快来好好服侍小爷让小爷好好爽。”想起来，就羞耻的说不出话来，现在想起每当那时时哥的表情…状似配合实则满满的含着都是憋笑啊！！不揭穿我还竭力配合，演员怕别说的就是你吧！  
好死不死，这个臭演员还又提到了梦，这下白司芮更是窘迫的无语。正当他准备继续埋头被中装粽子时，外面传来了争执声。声音越来越激烈，一路从外面进了殿中。  
时放逐一下子披衣而起，又放下帘子遮住光裸着藏在包裹在被中的白司芮。  
“我看你是被他宠的忘形了，忘了自己本来的身份了！”紫衣男子冷冷的讥讽出声，正是久不见的巫舒乐，长长的黑发披在身后，眼尾泛着疲乏和劳累带出的微红，显得更是妩媚娇人。  
“我没有，哥哥，我没忘，我只是…”被他骂的正是巫晴诺，他穿戴倒是整齐，只是眼眶红红的盈满泪水，他带着哭腔上前去拽他哥哥的衣袖，解释道，“我只是觉得这么多年，这么多次了，我实在不忍心了啊…”  
“哼，是啊，这么多年了，每一次重新来，那些肮脏污秽、痛彻心扉，我也都会再经历一遍…他对你稍加宠爱你就不忍心了，那这么多次我们族人的惨剧，你就忍心了吗！“舒乐一把把袖子从他手中抽走，后退一步，厌恶的看着弟弟，说道，“是啊，我忘了，每一次，你都没有亲眼见过，你有的记忆，就是从他对你的那点让人恶心的好开始的，族人，那些惨剧，发生在我们身上的东西，你怎么会不忍心，你当然不在乎啊，我的好弟弟！”  
“不是的…不是的哥哥！呜呜呜呜…我只是…魔君他也是有苦衷的啊！呜呜呜呜…这一次放过他好不好…”晴诺难过的弯下腰，泪珠断线似的顿时打湿了衣袖。  
“哼，放过他？我告诉你，巫晴诺，只要你还一日姓巫，这件事就不可能发生！”舒乐对弟弟的痛苦无动于衷，毫不妥协的说完，转身就走，连自己的殿宇都不再待下去，“这段时间随你怎样，总之，那日到的时候，你别给我搞任何幺蛾子！”  
白司芮在榻上纱帘后听的迷迷糊糊的，他觉得自从自己穿越了，和这个世界似乎有了代沟，什么都很耳熟，但又仿佛换了个意思，自己如同一个老年人误入小年轻的世界，竭尽全力也理解不透。  
时放逐也云里雾里的，但敏感的抓住了其中的几个点。他蹲下身把晴诺扶到桌边坐下，给他倒了杯热车塞入手里，试探的询问道：“你哥哥说的日子，是魔君的祭祖大典吗？”  
巫晴诺捧着茶杯，呜咽着点了点头。白司芮却是一楞，时哥不也是穿越来的吗，他咋知道的？  
接下来晴诺的话，更是给他劈了个惊天大雷。  
“魔君生宴之后一周就是祭祖大典，那时候，我和哥哥就要射杀魔君。”


End file.
